The present disclosure relates generally to the field of data transfer between computing platforms and more particularly to transfer of initialized objects between computing platforms.
The use of virtual machine technology (VM) in cloud computing and other environments is on the rise. VM technology is useful for custom packaging and execution of operating systems. As the user's needs within a VM change, the package can be configured to meet the user's needs. One aspect of expense in the processing of VM's is the ongoing time cost of invoking a VM, which typically includes the initialization steps required to boot-up the underlying operating system, as well as the application of new and ongoing maintenance applied to VM as it is running.